Total Drama Seaside
by XxMasterHawkexX
Summary: Welcome to Total Drama Seaside!Where the sun is hot,the water is clear and the drama has reached an all new high!Following Chris McClain's arrest Michael Robinson has taken over the show along with his co-host,Chef Hatchet!Watch as 16 new contestants battle it out for a grand prize of 500,000 dollars!There will be laughs,Tears, Dramatic Moments and a whole lot of fun! APPS NOW OPEN
1. Nothing To Lose, Everything To Gain

"Welcome to Total Drama: Seaside! I'm your host, Michael H. Robinson and I am here to tell you all about the Application Process."

A man on a television screen spoke to the masses of people that were gathered in a huge auditorium. The Television screen appeared on the stage and was visible to every single man and woman in the auditorium.

They were all signing up for the newest season of Total Drama and some could barely retain their excitement. This diverse group of people sat in their seats eagerly and listened as the host went on to explain the rules.

"First of all, let me start off by telling you how pleased I am to welcome you all and to see so many audition for the show. As you can see, the usual show host, Chris McClain, is not with me today due to the very tragic events of Total Drama: Revenge Of The Island. And by tragic I mean, his arrest. Since he will not be joining us for this season I will fill in his spot as host. Now let me stop rambling and tell you how this is going to work. You will find a packet underneath your chairs that will have the Application form within. You are going to fill this form out and once you are done you will turn it in, along with your audition tape that you were supposed to bring, at the front desk. Afterwards you will wait in the lobby until your number is called."

There was a lot of movement as everyone reached under their chairs to find a pencil and the packet along with it. People smiled at each other and some people frowned at each other with the notion in mind that they might soon be competition.

"Lastly, I want to say good luck to you all and I can't wait to see you on the Seaside! Remember only 16 people will get on so bring you're A-Game!"

The television screen flickered off and everybody got to work. It was silent. Everyone was focused on their form and couldn't wait to see who would get in and who didn't. Some people got up to turn in the packet within 10 minutes time. They definitely weren't getting in…

As this went on, Michael laid back in his chair and sighed a heavy sigh.

"Nice job for a rookie…" A familiar voice commented from behind him.

"Thanks Chef, I'm glad you think I did good." Michael said but with a sort of melancholy tone to it.

"Something's bothering ya' aint' it kid?" Chef asked as he moved in closer to the new host.

"What if I don't do as well? I mean, Chris was the best darn host I've ever seen! I remember, I was 15 when Total Drama Island came out and I loved him from the get-go. I don't think I can live up to his legacy…"

Chef laughed this off which was returned by a glare from Michael.

"Listen Chris was pretty evil I have to admit. No one expects you to live up to that. You're a completely different person and you'll be the best host that you can be. You're a bit too sweet to be Chris. Just go out there and do your best." Chef explained.

"Thanks Chef… I hope this season is just as dramatic as past seasons… Hopefully this will be the best season yet!" Michael exclaimed as he rose from his seat. "Now, we have some work to do don't we?"

Chef smiled.

"Yes we do."

**Hey guys! And welcome to my very first fanfic! Now I know these O.C. stories have been done so many times before without any success but I told myself: 'I'm going to try this out so I can show people how this is done. Lol! Now, before you submit your characters I have a few ground rules… Nothing too major, but regardless, they're needed.**

**1.) **_**Be Diverse! **_**I've seen so many of these stories that have had people submit characters with the same personality and same stereotype but worded differently… My advice, is to read the Applications already sent in before you start on yours!**

**2.) **_**Be Detailed! The more detailed your Application it is the more I have to work with. I want to feel while reading your Character Application, not be bored…**_

**3.) **_**No Supernatural Creatures, No Monsters, None of that! **_**This speaks for itself, I want this to be like Total Drama is not like how Sky High is.**

**4.) **_**Have Fun! **_**Writing is supposed to be a fun thing not something you have to do or a punishment.**

**5.) **_**Don't flame just because your character wasn't accepted/ Eliminated. **_**I'm a nice person that treats people with respect so I expect the same. If you do flame and your character is part of the cast: They will not be returning to Season 2 and will not be in the running for a character to return.**

**That's all the rules! And I also like constructive criticism, so be sure to review and tell me what I can fix and what I can do better.**

**-I'm looking for 16 characters that's well-written and Diverse. I will only be accepting one of each stereotype/personality type. So if you send in a character who's personality somewhat matches another character know that there's only one spot. Send in Antagonists, Anti-Heroes, Protagonists, Anti-Villains, Comic-Relief's, anything you can think of! I will be waiting!-**

**~Happy Writing!~ **

Application Form:

BASICS:

Name(First, Middle, and Last):

Nickname(s):

Age:

Stereotype:

Birthday:

Born?(City, State/Country):

Ethnicity:

Sexuality:

ABOUT YOU:

Personality(I will not accept just a list of words. I want this to be as detailed as possible.):

History:

Home Life:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths(Limit of only three):

Weaknesses(At least three):

Hobbies:

Allergies:

Medical Conditions(Asthmatic, Insomnia, etc…):

APPEARANCE:

Height:

Weight:

Physique/Build(Athletic, Lean, Skinny, etc…):

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Skin Color:

Eye Color:

Marks?(Freckles, Beauty Marks, Tattoos, etc…):

Everyday Clothes:

Swimwear:

Pajamas:

Formal:

Jewelry/Accessories:

Anything Else I missed?:

PERSONAL DETAILS:

What type of person would they be friends with?:

What type of person would they be enemies with?:

Single?:

If single, what type of person would they crush on?:

Are you a Leader, Follower or Floater?:

If they had to choose a past contestant to return to the Island who would they choose?:

COMPETITION DETAILS:

How would they react on first arriving to the island?:

How would they react to Michael?(The Host):

How would they react to Chef?:

How would they feel if voted out first?(16th place):

How would they feel if voted out before the merge?(15th - 9th place):

How would they feel if voted out after the merge?(8th - 4th place):

How would they feel if voted out 3rd?:

How would they feel if they came in 2nd?:

How would they feel if they won the competition?(1st):

Alliance?:

If so, what role would they assume?(Leader, Brains, Follower, Grunt, etc…):

OTHER:

Audition Tape:

Anything Else I forgot or you want to mention?:

**This is just an update that some of you might not even notice. I'm writing this little snippet just to keep the story on the top of the page. I have 11 contestants and only 5 spots left****J**** I'm glad this went by so fast! I will not be revealing the final cast list until I have all spots filled. If you want an update on how many spots are left you can find that on my profile page. I need only 5 more applicants: 1 boy and 4 girls!(Surprising right?!) I won't be accepting any more twins and for right now I need an Anti-Hero and a Protagonist****J**** Thank you! And…**

**~Happy Writing!~**


	2. Meeting Me and Meeting You

**(A/N: Okay guys, so I know I said I wouldn't update until I had every contestant but I feel that you guys may be too eager to find out who made it so far. I'm pleased to announce the Partial Cast List! Now, as you can see I have more boys than girls so the boys will be judged even more critically since there is only one spot open. I also, want to apologize to the contestants that didn't make it in and if you have any questions as to why you may leave a review or you can PM me and I will get right back to you. Also, this update was made at 11:19 Western time so if you submitted a character anytime after that you will not be on this list… Haha! And finally I want to say before you submit anymore characters look at this cast list and their stereotypes to get a feel of what type of characters are already in and what type of characters you personally think I need. Tata! And…**

**~Happy Writing!~)**

Boys:

**1. Joseph Campbell- "The Addicted Gamer"(By: Grojbandian180)**

2. **Tanner Hart- "The Skater Punk"(By: nothrnstar)**

3. Marcus Marsh- "The Fearless Leader"(By: Miss Contessa)

4. Jacob Averia- "The Carefree Comedian"(By: ImperioYou)

5. **Rickie Harrison- "The Mr. Relaxed"(By: V.I.Y.H)**

**6. Anthony Burton- "The Lonely Artist"(By: CommunityFan27)**

**7. Harry Johnson- "The Under-The-Radar Devious Guy"(By: Yodog12345)**

8. *Spot Open*

Girls:

1. Savannah Davis- "The Artist"(By: Yonna9queen)

2. **Shaelyn Hart- "The Easy-Going Girl"(By: northrnstar)**

3. Danielle Hashiko- "The Cheer Captain"(By: TotalDramaAvatar)

**4. Jenna Mason- "The Manipulative Beauty"(By: ImperioYou)**

**5. Rose-Marie Lopez- "The Friendly Model"(By: Delenalover190)**

6. *Spot Open*

7. *Spot Open*

8. *Spot Open*

**~Down below you will find a sample of my writing to come and a short little introduction of the characters that have already been accepted.~**

Michael looked at the Application Packets intently. He had already reviewed over 100 Applicants and wasn't even halfway done. He then looked up at the boy who was sitting before him. This boy was a Nerd to the very point. He had shaggy brown hair that looked like it hadn't been done in years and his glasses looked like they were about to fall off of his face at any minute.

"So…Oscar. Tell me a little more about yourself. Like what do you do in your spare time?" Michael asked, worried at what the answer might be.

"Well, first off I like to collect cockroaches….Hehehehe…I know, I know. Cockroaches aren't a domesticated animal but they're pretty cool looking don't you think? I mean with their little antennas and their hard exterior." Oscar snorted as a bit of snot came running out of his nose.

He then proceeded to take his hand and wipe the snot off of his face and wiped it on his clothes.

"That's… Um… Cool… I guess." Michael stammered.

"Yeah I pull out pieces of my hair and I tie them around the cockroaches and then I take the piece of hair on the bottom of my bed. So, when I go to sleep I can hear all of the tiny cockroaches going 'Pitter-patter'. So far I've collected over 50!" Oscar cheered as Michael looked at him with a strange look.

"Thanks for the interview! I'm afraid we're out of time. We'll call you for a Re-Up, okay?"

Oscar nodded and walked out the door. But not before picking a wedgie. He walked out and clothes the door. A moment later Chef walked in the room.

"Another weird one, eh?" Chef asked.

"Yeah. It seems they get weirder and weirder as we get farther into this process. By the way, could you sanitize that door-knob?" Michael explained.;

Chef looked at the door-knob and looked disgusted.

"I won't even ask. Have you found any hopeful prospects?" Chef asked as he got the sanitizing wipes out of the closet right next to the desk Michael was using.

"Not really… But there's still about a thousand more to interview right? I'm not giving up just yet!" Michael exclaimed with renewed hope. "Once your done with that can you tell Clayton to send in the next Contestant? I'm going to watch their audition tape while I wait.."

Chef nodded and exited the room. Michael picked up a tape and put it into the VCR.

The camera buzzes on and off and then finally shows a clear picture of a beach. It looked much like the beach that they would be using in Seychelles. The camera zooms into a group of people all sitting in a circle. There was a cloud of smoke hovering above the group and Michael figured there was illegal activity going on. A teen emerged from the group coughing and waving the smoke out of his face. He was an African-American male and looked to be about 16. He was wearing a plain, long sleeve, red shirt along with a pair of blue cargo pants and brown work boots. He waves to the camera and smiles and the first thought that came to Michaels head was that he was very down to earth.

"Hey there viewing world and Total Drama Crew. My name is Rickie and I would like to be apart of Total Drama… Uh… What's this season called?" He asked someone off camera. "Anyway, I'm a pretty fun guy and I'd love to show you what I got! I would also like to meet new people and you know what they say Y.O.L.O!"

This leads to the whole group behind him shouting Y.O.L.O and putting their fists in the air.

"So, I hope you consider me for the show. I'm pretty excited to see what you think!" Rickie remarked as the camera faded to black.

Just when the video ended Rickie walked through the door. He had Dreadlocks and Brown Eyes. He looked the same as he looked in his Audition Video as he took a seat in the chair opposite the Host.

"Hi there, Rickie. How are you today?" Michael asked inquisitively.

"I'm pretty chill actually. I'm pretty chill all day, everyday." Rickie commented as he laughed a small laugh.

'_This guy is pretty cool!' _Michael thought to himself.

"That's pretty nice to be so relaxed all the time. So tell me, what do you like to do in your spare time? And what will make me think you can be an asset to this show?" Michael questioned. Michael noticed the second part of the question made him seem a little harsh but it was for the sake of the image Chris had molded.

"Well I surf, I'm pretty philosophical, or at least I like to think I am. And I'm into art making me a very artistic person. What will make me an asset to the show will just be my relaxed personality and my desire to win. This show needs to chill down a bit and I think I'll be the guy to do it. There's so many uptight people and I'm going to teach them how to have fun and just chill." Rickie answered.

Michael smiled and nodded his head.

"Well thank you for your time, Rickie. It's been a pleasure talking to you. And we'll definitely be calling you for a Re-Up." Michael explained.

"No problem, man."

Rickie got up and shook Michael's hand. He then walked out leading Chef to peek in the door. Michael gave him a thumbs up and Chef returned the thumbs up. Chef gestured for the next contestant to come through. Michael signaled for Chef to stop.

"What?" Chef asked.

Michael pointed to the audition tape and Chef came to the realization that Michael preferred to watch the audition tape before he interviewed the contestants. Chef then closed the door which prompted Michael to put the next tape in.

The camera flickers on to another picture of a sandy white beach underneath a pink evening sky.

'_What is it with all these contestants doing their Audition Video on the beach? I mean we're going to be on a beach for 15 weeks anyways…' _Michael asked himself as he continued to watch the tape.

A girl with grayish green eyes and straight, brown hair that fell just past her soldiers came into view.

"Hello." She said while waving to the camera with a smile that said thousands about her personality but one one-word summed it all up: Easy-Going. "My name is Shaelyn but most people call me Shae. Probably because it's easier to pronounce." She giggled and then continued on. "I would like to compete on this upcoming season of Total Drama! I think it will be a fantastic experience and a great way to make new friends! I say winning isn't everything, but it sure would be nice to win a cool 500,000 dollars! It could help pay my to University College after I graduate the next upcoming year!" She then thinks to herself. "Hmmm… I think that's it. Thank you for your consideration and I hope to be hearing from you guys soon!"

She then smiles and waves again before she walks off from the cameras view.

'_A perfect Audition Tape! Nice!' _Michael thought but then he spoke too soon.

While she was walking away she tripped over a cord that was connected to the camera and fell over. This little mishap caused the camera and the cameraman to fall over with her. The camera landed in a spot that showed Shaelyn's face up close and the cameraman was not visible.

"Come on, Shaelyn!" The cameraman exclaimed as she innocently smiled and giggled.

"Oops… I guess I didn't see that cord…"

The camera buzzed off and the words 'Flip tape to the other side' were shown. Michael did this and the camera went static for a moment and then the picture focuses to a run-down skating park that looked like it hadn't been used in over 10 years. A tall boy with short brown hair and grayish green eyes rolls into view on his skateboard. He looked very similar to the girl that was on side A and figured that they were twins. "Hey, what's up Total Drama?" He yells before stopping and kicking up his skateboard into his left hand. "The Name's Tanner and I would like to be on the upcoming season of Total Drama. Besides, I have nothing really better to do, and the experience will be fun, I guess… Oh! And winning the money would be wicked awesome too! I would throw the most KILLER party ever… Invite only the people that deserve to get invited… Also, I need to keep an eye on my sister…" Tanner shrugs and begins to look at the camera with a more serious expression on his face. "I'm a bit worried about her competing in a competition like this… She's so naïve and places far too much trust in other people… She's also a bit of a klutz. I just don't want to see her get hurt."

He blushes a little and then returns to the state he was in before.

"So, uh, ya'! I'll see you soon." He walks over to the camera about to turn it off when we hear Shaelyn in the background calling his name.

"So this is where you are Tanner! I've been looking for you! We need to hurry up and submit our tapes!" She explains as she runs over to her identical brother.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm in the middle of-"

Tanner is interrupted by Shaelyn tripping over the cord once again and causing the whole thing to fall down. As she is falling she grabs onto Tanner's clothes and brings him down with her.

"Shae! This is the second time!" Tanner yells as she smiles.

"Oops…"

The camera flickers off and Michael laughs to himself. _'They were real funny' _Michael thought as the door opened revealing the two twins.

Tanner was wearing a pair of crisp, blue jeans with a small amount of holes in them and a black shirt that suited his body nicely. He was also wearing a pair of black shoes and Michael assumed by the design that they were converse. Shaelyn on the other hand, was wearing a pair of jean shorts along with a white-cotton V-Neck shirt. She was wearing a pair of brown-strapped sandals and a long brown tie-up sweater.

"Hello you guys!" Michael greeted warmly.

"Hi Michael! It's great to finally be here! We've been waiting in line for hours!" Shaelyn exclaimed.

"You can't expect us to be the first ones called when we definitely weren't the first ones done with our packet." Tanner responded.

They both sat down in the same chair but there wasn't enough room for both of them.

"Here. You can sit there. I'm good with just standing." Tanner said as he got up from the chair. Shaelyn smiled at him and Tanner smiled back. She then turned to Michael.

"So, what do we do now?" Shaelyn asked as the host scooted his chair a bit closer to the desk.

"Well let's start off with the usual greeting of how are you today?" Michael wondered as he folded his hands on the brown oak desk that stood before him.

"Well I'm great! I did bump into lots of people on the way here. I was so busy talking to Tanner that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings!" Shaelyn explained as Tanner let out a small laugh.

"And I'm good. I guess… Not dead so I'm more well off then some people. But all in all, I'm cool." Tanner said.

"Great! Now let's get on with the interview, shall we?"

Shaelyn nodded as Tanner just looked at the host, ready to answer his questions.

"Okay, In your opinion, would you consider yourself a Leader, a Follower or a Floater?" Michael asked curious of what the answers might be.

Tanner was the first to respond.

"Well, I hate being told what to do. And if someone tried to boss me around it just wouldn't work… I wouldn't technically consider myself as a Floater but I never stay still. That answer your question?" Tanner smiled.

"Perfectly. And you Shaelyn?" Michael turned his attention on the girl who was sitting in the chair.

"Call me Shae. And I like to work alongside my fellow friends. I don't like giving orders but I also, don't like people who give orders in a bossy way. I don't think I'm any of those… To be honest." Shaelyn responded.

"Great! Great answers… One more question… If you could choose a past contestant to return to the show, who would it be?"

Shaelyn was excited to answer this question.

"Oh! Zoey! She's definitely my favorite!" Shaelyn exclaimed. This led Tanner to let out a small laugh again.

"I would choose Duncan. I definitely think that we're alike in personality and interests it would be cool to see him actually in person." Tanner said.

"Okay, I think I have enough. Thank you for your time and we'll call you for a Re-Up, Okay?" Michael said as Shaelyn got up from her seat to leave.

"No, thank you!" She laughed and exited the room.

"See ya'." Tanner said in a more toned down voice.

The two left leaving Michael to write their names down on a list. The list was composed of 2 columns: Accepted and Definitely Not. They were put down in the Accepted column along with Rickie and as he looked at the Definitely Not list he noticed Oscar's name and shuddered. He picked up another tape and put it in the VCR. He was on a Acceptance streak!

The next tape flashed to a showroom with a long catwalk in the middle. Cameras were flashing and models were strutting down the stage. After about 2 models passed off an alarm went off. There was nothing to be afraid of because it was all apart of the show.

"And here we have our best model of ze year! Pleaze give a varm velcome to Miss Roze-Marie Lopez!" The announcer proclaimed as a beautiful girl with brown and wavy hair that went down to her mid-back. She had a stoic look on as she strutted down the catwalk. She was bad, and she knew it. She smiled at the camera and came to a stop. She started to blow kisses to the audience.

"It's Rose-Marie here, and I'm coming at you live from my recent photoshoot for PlayBunny!"

She did a few more twirls before continuing her speech.

"As you can see I'm a model and I'm definitely no ordinary model! I'm pretty much international and I will play this game to the best of my ability! I'll never give up and I'll win the millions of fans over with my brains and athleticism! So it will be the best choice to choose me!"

She then proceeded to walk down the catwalk and did a little spin before leaving to the back. The camera turned off and the tape was ejected.

'_I love her determination!' _Michael thought as she walked in the door.

She was wearing a pair of black, short shorts coupled with a blue leopard top and a pair of black flats. She had beautiful blue eyes and a smile that would knock any guy out. Her whole look screamed 'Look at me. I'm the bomb.' Michael thought she was a bit snobby as she started to sit down in the chair but as he talked to her he got to know her true personality.

"Yes, I grew up in Las Angeles, California! And I love it there! The people are so nice and the fashion is pretty great down there. And can I say how much I love your outfit! It's very modern, I like it!" Rose-Marie stated which gave a huge boost to Michael's confidence.

"Thank you so much! You look very nice too! I'm actually pretty glad you came in because we need a sense of determination and strong-will in today's women. It's sad how much they downplay themselves when they look so beautiful. So I want you to be on this show and show the women out there that they can do it!" Michael spoke.

Rose-Marie smiled and nodded.

"That's why I auditioned! And I'm glad to hear you say that!" She smiled.

"Okay, I have one more question and then you can finally get out of this hot and stuffy room." Michael joked. They both laughed together and Michael smiled at that fact. "Name three of your strengths and three of your weaknesses."

"I can definitely do that. I can usually see through people and tell when they're being fake with me… And I'm also smart and athletic. On the downside, I can be a bit too trusting and I can't sing very good… Surprising right? Oh! Science is also a big NO-NO." Rose-Marie laughed.

"Very good. Okay. When we've looked at everyone else we'll call you for a Re-Up. Is that okay?"

She nodded and walked out the door.

'_Wow. That was the first time I've actually felt good about myself… I think I might accept her.' _Michael thought.

He picked up another tape. There was a white sticker on the tape that said Harry Johnson. He put the tape in and leaned back in his chair. The screen shows a dark room where barely nothing is visible. Michael squints to see if he can see any contestant and then he spots him. He had dark brown hair that almost bordered black and had eyes as blue as the ocean. He was sitting in a confined room and Michael couldn't tell where that was.

"Hey total Drama Crew. If you want this show to live up to it's name you need to choose me. I'll definitely be bringing the excitement. Now I'm going to show you why."

The boy gets up and pulls a light switch revealing a series of screens in the background. Each screen showed a series of pranks that were being pulled on school janitors, fellow classmates and teachers.

"I guarantee that I'll make this show as interesting as I make my fellow peers' jobs everyday." He explains.

The screen goes dark for a second and the all turn on to form one image: The rooftop of the school. There were huge letters on the screen floor that said: 'Pick me for Total Drama Seaside'. The camera clicked off leaving Michael to ponder the next contestant.

'_He definitely seems very devious… He's definitely not someone I would want to be around but I have to think… What would Chris do?' _

Just then Harry walked into the room with a sly grin on his face. Once Harry closes the door and someone screaming. You hear a small explosion and someone yelling 'My leg!'. Michael looked worried as Harry sat down.

"Oh don't worry it was a harmless prank…" Harry remarked.

In the background you hear kids crying and Chef fighting with what sounds like an alligator.

"Okay… How are you today Harry?" Michael asked trying to pretend he wasn't tense.

"Oh. I'm great! I'm actually really great! I'm pretty excited to get this show started!" Harry exclaimed in a bubbly way that made Michael less tense.

"Oh really. Are you a big fan of the show?" Michael wondered as he asked the boy sitting in front of him.

"I am actually! I've watched all the seasons and I can't believe I've made it to audition for this season!" Harry explained.

Michael was now relaxed and even smiled. _'Maybe I misjudged the kid…' _Michael thought.

"So here's the first question who would you say you get along with the best and who would you say you get along with the least?"

Harry thought for a second before answering.

"I would say I get along with everybody. I'm a nice person and I help people out often. I don't think that I will dislike anyone. I like people no matter who they are, honestly." Harry said with the same bubbly way of talking.

"That's great! And how would you react to Chef upon first meeting him?" Michael asked.

"With kindness and respect of course. Everybody deserves it… And can I say that that's a nice outfit you're wearing?" Harry commented slyly but Michael didn't catch on. He was to wrapped up in the compliment.

"Oh! Thank you! I think that's enough for this interview. We'll call you for a Re-Up, is that fine?" Michael said flustered.

"Of course! I'll see you then!" Harry walked out the room leaving Michael to smile to himself.

'_What a really nice guy! That just goes to show, don't judge a book by it's cover…' _Michael went through some tapes that were stored in the box. Why were there so many? He was starting to get hungry but knew that he had to get through at least 7 more. He picked up the next tape and put it into the VCR. He didn't know what to expect next.

The camera buzzed in and out a few times and then finally focused on a pair of deep brown eyes looking at the lens. The camera backed up revealing the face of a girl with a sweet small smile. She gave a sheepish wave and a dull shrug of her shoulders as she fixed a slouchy green beanie on her head and straightened her shoulder length jet-black hair.

"Um, hi." She stated nervously. "I'm Brianna Campbell, and can I just say, wow! I'm such a huge fan of this show. My brother and I have been watching it since season one and I'm so excited that he's auditioning! I mean, wow, I can't believe he's actually doing this! I'm not very good at auditioning for things and trust me… My brother isn't either. That's why I'm talking for him right now. I bet you more than anything he's in his room gaming. Between the two of us I think it's more of an addiction! He once claimed he had a girlfriend but it turned out that it was just an avatar or something on his game."

She chuckled a little bit under her breath before continuing.

"Shall we, then?"

She motioned for the door and the cameraman nodded in agreement. She glanced over her shoulders as she led the men down the hallway. Once they reached the door she slightly propped it open so the camera could see inside. There was a boy in a red beanie playing his game on the television screen.

"No, no, no, no, no! Come on! That's so not fair I totally destroyed him!" The boy started rambling.

"Joey say hi!" Brianna interrupted.

When he turned around he looked strikingly like his sister. Similar shaped face, big brown eyes and shaggy brown hair that poked out of his beanie. He was wearing a black shirt with skulls on it and a blue hoodie with the sleeves rolled up. He was wearing blue jeans and a pair of green high top converse. He had a bit of facial hair, probably due to him playing games all day and not caring about his looks.

"Hi. Bri… What's this?" He questioned his identical sister.

He was trying to focus on the game but the screen pulled him in.

"Total Drama you goob! Remember?" She asked.

"Oh yeah… Um… I'll be right out…"

He continued to play his game as Brianna left the room.

"Anyway, I guess that's it… Bye now!"

The camera went black. Michael giggled to himself at the quirkiness of the two siblings.

"I think he's going to be a lot of fun" Michael said aloud as he entered the room.

He brought a Nintendo DS and realizing that he was doing his interview he quickly turned it off and sat down.

"Sorry about that. Had to finish that level up…" Joey told the host that was smiling at him.

"Don't worry I understand how that's like Joey…" Michael responded.

"Wow! You're a gamer too!" Joey said with a burst of enthusiasm.

"No, not exactly… But I've been addicted to lots of games. But enough about me let's talk about you. Where are you from Joey?" Michael asked the gamer.

"I'm from Tampa, Florida and I live with my twin sister and my mom. I also have a bit of a gaming addiction." Joey admitted.

"I can tell. And you misspelled a lot of words on your Application packet… Are you not good at English?" Michael asked trying to be polite.

"I'm actually dyslexic…"

'_Gosh, I feel like a bad person now!' _Michael thought.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to offend you!"

Michael apologized with great regret for saying that. He felt terrible at the moment and Joey could tell. But Joey just shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. No need to apologize, you didn't know…" Joey reassured Michael who was now settling down a little bit.

"Well, That's about all the time I have of interviewing. We'll call you and let you know if you made it or not, okay?"

"That's cool."

After Joey was excused he pulled out his DS and then hesitated. He thought for a second and then put it back in his pocket. He walked out the door as Michael put in the other tape.

'_That kid has a story I know it…' _He thought as the next audition tape started to roll.

The camera immediately focuses but then the picture it shows started to violently shake. Michael tilted his head to one side and started to wonder what was going on.

"Can't you hold the camera still you failure of a boy! Why am I having you film this again?" She yelled at the camera guy who was holding the camera.

The camera stopped shaking so much and a pretty brunette girl was sitting on the bed. Her hair was long and wavy seeing as though it reached her elbows and her eyes were a dark brown. She was not happy one bit as she crossed her arms and glared at the camera. She was wearing a pair of shorts along with some golden flip-flops that matched with her dark green crop-top. She also had a noticeable golden anklet on her ankle.

"Are we good?" She asked the camera guy. The camera went up and down signaling a 'yes'.

"Finally, now get the camera rolling before you start messing up again!" She yelled.

"Actually it's been rolling and we don't have enough battery life to do this over again…" The voice behind the camera told her.

The girl glares at the cameraman like she wants to literally rip his head off, but instead she smiles at the camera and gets ready for her speech.

"Hi, I'm Jenna Mason! And I would love to be on Total Drama Seaside! It would be a great opportunity to learn valuable life skills and make life-long friendships! Plus, the added bonus of winning the money of course… Pick me, please!"

The camera moves so that the girl is no longer on the camera.

"See? Now was that so hard! I want that video sent in on the double and if it's not I swear it will be the end of you!" Jenna exclaimed. The camera shut off and left Michael their thinking about what he just saw.

'_She seems pretty evil… But then again we need an evil person for the drama…Okay…Think Michael…' _

Jenna Mason opens the door and immediately makes her way to the chair. She gives Michael an unexpected hug and sits down.

"Hello, you wonderful host, you! Disregard all you saw in my audition tape… That was actually my twin who wanted to sabotage me." Jenna tried to lie her way into a good situation and surprisingly Michael believed her.

He sighed a sigh of relief as she sat there surprised.

"Good! I thought you were evil for a second. I'm glad that's not the case! Now tell me about yourself…"

She nervously laughed and then proceeded to tell him about herself.

"Well I love people! I'm definitely a people person. And I love animals! Yep! Definitely… Overall, I'm just a great person to be around. I'm nice, I'm funny, I'm smart… And all the people that know me will definitely agree that I'm the best person they've ever met." She smiled a fake smile and Michael just ate it up.

"That's great! And why do you want to be on the show?" Michael asked her the final question.

"Because I want to give back to charity and help those in need. I'm already helping by volunteering at the soup kitchen… And um… The… National… Helping…People Committee…N.H.P.C?"

Michael smiled and clapped his hands for her.

"Great job! Way to give back to the community! That's all for now. I know who's getting accepted! We'll call you when we accept every one else…" He told her.

She cheered and rose up out of her seat and gave him another hug.

"Thank you so much! You won't regret it!" She exclaimed as she left the room.

Michael smiled to himself and thought of how nice she was. In fact, there was a lot of nice people that he was letting on the show. He was pretty proud of himself. He picked up the next tape and decided this was the last one before he took a break. Accepting and showing now will be enough of a tease for him and he could always show the next 8 when he finds all 16 of his contestants. He put in the next tape and sat back to watch it.

The camera is fuzzy at first but then it shows a clear picture of a boy sitting on his bed with his legs crossed and a girl standing right next to him.

"Thanks for doing this with me Lulu." The boy said to his friend whose name was Lulu.

"No problem, I'm glad to help you Anthony." She replied.

He smiled at her and then started his speech for his audition.

"Hi Total Drama, I want to be on the next season of Total Drama to prove that I'm not a loser. You see people don't like me because… I'm different… I only have a few friends like Lulu-"

He was interrupted when the camera turned to his overly excited friend.

"That's me! I'm Anthony's #1 friend!" She exclaims as the camera focuses on Anthony again.

"…Thank you Lulu. Anyway, if I make it on the show, I think I would lay low and try not to cause too much trouble, and I also-"

Again he was interrupted. Not by Lulu this time but by his mom.

"Hey you guys, I brought you some snacks!" She says in a polite tone.

She then notices the camera and her face lights up.

"Oh! This is the show you were auditioning for? Wow! My son is going to be a huge star! He'll be in movies, commercials, cereal boxes. Please accept him! He'll be great!"

Lulu pushes his mom out the room, sighs deeply and then continues to record. Anthony is just sitting there with his face in his hands embarrassed.

"I think we're done here Lulu…" He says softly.

The camera shuts off.

'_Aww… Poor Kid…' _Michael thinks to himself.

The door opens and Anthony walks in.

"This is the right place, right?" Anthony wondered as he walked a little further in the room.

"This is! Take a seat." Michael gestured toward the chair.

Anthony walked over and sat down. He examined his surroundings and then looked to the host with a face of concern.

"So, do I talk or something?" Anthony asked as Michael looked at him in understanding.

"I know you're a bit tense but you can calm down. I'm just going to ask you a few questions, okay?"

Anthony nodded but didn't say a word.

"Where are you from?" Michael asked the shy teen.

"Aspen, Colorado…" Anthony responded.

Michael felt really bad for Anthony. He could see the pain he was going through and it reminded him of himself when he was younger.

"How's your home life?" Michael asked trying to figure out the cause of his pain.

Anthony sat there in silence before he answered the question.

"I'm bullied a lot… For being… Different…" Anthony finally replied.

"What do you mean different" Michael wondered. He knew he was now asking questions he wasn't obligated to say but curiosity was getting the better of him.

"I don't feel like telling…" Anthony said and Michael stopped his questioning.

"That's fine. And Anthony?"

Anthony looked at the host intently.

"Stay strong, buddy…" Michael said as he dismissed Anthony from the room.

"We'll call you to tell you if you made it or not. Stay in contact okay?"

Anthony nodded and smiled.

"I'll definitely keep in touch." He finally said as he exited the room…

'_That was interesting… Meeting all those different personalities was actually fun. But this concludes today's search… But tomorrow… Tomorrow, is a new day.'_

**So that was a little preview of my writing skills and getting a feel for the first 8 characters. This chapter is sooooo long! And I know it's a bit repetitive but it's okay for a style of chapter that nobody has ever written. Now if your character wasn't mentioned in this chapter it's because I'm introducing 8 this chapter and 8 next chapter it's 4:42 here so this took 6 hours to make… Send in more O.C's I need 3 girls and 1 boy! And if I wrote any of your characters wrong please let me know and I will try to do better next chapter! Peace out! And…**

**~Happy Writing!~**


End file.
